Godspeed
by Shadowknight23
Summary: After Barry is falsely accused of the murder of Devoe, his friends leave him thinking he truly did it. Once he is free, his attitude towards heroism has changed. Will Team Flash ever be a thing again? Or will this be the last straw for Barry?
1. Godspeed

_**My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. 6 months ago, I was falsely accused of murdering Clifford Devoe a.k.a. The Thinker. Baring Oliver, everyone believes I killed him. I am inmate 121984**_

I walked back and forward in my cell, upset that everyone including Iris believed that I had killed Devoe. I ran right into his plans. I could still see their faces as I was convicted of murder. None of them tried to help, none visited. Iris slapped me, asking for a divorce. Joe...Joe told me my mother would be rolling in her grave.

I watched the news a few days ago, watching Vibe and Kid Flash fight a meta.

It took them 3 hours and 6 blocks worth of damage before the meta they fought was defeated. I watched the news report afterward. "Vibe, Kid Flash. Where was the Flash? We haven't seen him in over 6 months?" The news reporter said. I watched as Wally and Cisco turned towards each other. "Yea, Flash is on sabbatical. Even if he was here, Kid Flash is even faster than he is." Cisco told the lady. though she looked skeptical and responded with,"Isn't 6 months long enough?" Cisco's response to that was to just portal away.

I sat in my cell, thinking about everything. As a kid, my mother was killed and nobody believed me. When I became the Flash, the man who made me told me I would never be happy. Zoom said under different circumstances, I could've been just like him. Even Savitar, who is future me, told me that life sucks.

After creating Flashpoint I thought my hardest problems were behind me. I guess not.

I continued my thought when a guard came to my cell. "Inmate 121984. You have a visitor." She said. I looked up. Maybe Patty came back, or even Oliver for another visit. Imagine my surprise when I see someone I've never met. It was a woman. She saw me and smiled. I sat down and grabbed the phone. "Who are you?" I asked. She had a country feel around her.

"Dear Mr. Allen. Have you forgotten me already?" She asked. I was stunned. "What do you want, Devoe?" I growled out. She/he smiled. "Just checking in on you Mr. Allen. You see, I told you. I have thought out every plan you could've ever dreamt of to defeat me. And now, here we are." She said.

I sighed and just looked down. "So you just came to taunt me?" I asked. The smile on her face got even wider. "Oh, no. I came to give you a fighting chance. I have given the CCPD evidence that you were innocent. I can't wait to see you on the outside Mr. Allen. I'll want you after the enlightenment." She informed me, getting up. She looked down at me. "And by the way, I only need 4 more of the meta's. Goodbye Mr. Allen." and with that, she walked away.

As I was walked back to my cell, I thought about it. I should be happy. I really should, but it wasn't my family who got me. It wasn't even my friends. It was my enemy who has threatened to devolve everyone's minds.

 _ **Time skip**_

It was morning time when I was woken up. "Inmate 121984, you're being released." A guard told me. For the first time that I can remember since being here, I actually smiled. As I was walked out the front gate, I took a long breath of fresh air. Then...I ran.

I pasted over the ocean, through Europe, through Asia, then to Starling City. I thought about what I should do. After the Dominators came, the Legends were fine with me. No, no I won't go to them. They were very hypocritical. How can they get mad at me for messing with time, trying to save my mom yet they literally do it everyday from what Oliver told me.

I looked at myself in the reflection in the water of the bay. I am no longer the Flash. First, I need a new base and suit. I downplayed how smart I was so that the team felt wanted or even needed. After all the crap Cisco has pulled, I don't know that I want him as a friend anymore. I laughed to myself as I already decided no to have any contact with them unless they called me first.

I found an old lab on the out skirts of Central City. I started making my suit. Instead of the red with yellow streaks. I'm making it fully white, with a gold outline.

 _ **Earth 1266 (Marvel/DCverse) Percy/The Creator pov**_

I sensed something wrong. I looked into a portal and watched as Earth 1's Barry Allen was betrayed by his friends. As he lost so much. In response to that, I gave him full access to the speed force. The ability to take and give away another speedsters speed.

 _ **Earth one**_

As I was working on my suit, I felt a change in me. I could feel it. All the knowledge of the Speed Force. I turned, and ran out of my secret lab. Running into the speed force, I felt I could reach light speed. As I entered it, I noticed it was easier. I just thought about it and ran into it. I feel the Speed Force surrounding me. I could become the fastest speedster ever.

I exited the Speed Force with knowledge of all the worlds. I knew about why Thawne hated me, the different Earth's, and how to move Earth's like Zolomon did.

I continued to work on my suit, but I also started working on Gideon. She would be a great help. 2 weeks later I finished my suit. I hacked into multiple satellites and installed them into my lab which lets me know on my hud screen i my mask. My suit resistant to fire,water, tears, and bullets. I went on a test run. I heard about a group of people who wanted an Argus transport.

I have been watching Star Labs. They think they can handle this, but they have another thing coming. I guess it's time to make my debut.

 _ **After I was falsely imprisoned, my friends left me. Betraying my trust, and leaving me in jail has made me feel nothing towards them. After being freed, I decided to continue being a hero, but under a new name. The name of the man who has tormented Barry Allen's on multiple Earths. I am...Godspeed**_


	2. I am Godspeed

_**I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews. If anyone has any idea's they want to give, feel free to PM me. In this story, Wally never joined the Legends nor did him and Jesse break-up.**_

 _ **My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. After I was falsely imprisoned, my friends left me to rot leaving me alone and feeling nothing for them. After one of my enemies set me free I decided to continue being a hero. Only on my terms though. I will travel the Multiverse and defeat anyone who tries to harm the innocent. I am...Godspeed.**_

As I arrived at Waid Airfield, I stood and watched as Vibe, Killer Frost, and the newly dubbed Flash (Kid Flash) arrive. I also noticed that Jesse Quick was here. How wonderful. I watched them quickly over take the armed gunmen, but saw that they missed a guy...girl.

Flash ran off, while Killer Frost, Vibe, and Jesse Quick stood watch over the gunmen with the police arresting them. Killer Frost turned towards the woman as she walked out the container as did Jesse. Then Wally ran behind her. "Just you and us now. I suggest you give up." He told her, standing there arrogantly. It pissed me off.

I saw that she had a remote in her hand as she turned towards Wally. She reminds me of a suicide bomber...that's it. What ever is in the container, she's going to use as a bomb.

As much as I want to go in there and stop her before she presses that button, I really want to see how well this team works without me. "For all of Central City." She told him with a smirk. She lifted the remote, Wally tried to run to it but was too slow. How I ever thought we could be faster than me, I'll never know.

We were now in Speedster time. Time all around the world is slowed to everyone but speedsters. Jesse and Wally walked into the container to look at the machine. I wonder if they could pull anyone into Speedster time. I watched Wally tell Jesse that they were too late.

I used my helmet that completely covered my face to connect to the satellite, so I could hack Argus to see what was in the container without exposing myself too soon. I pulled up the schematics and it showed that it is basically a nuclear bomb. With that in mind, I really started to doubt that they could do it, but I'll give them a chance.

According to what I am seeing, the core has already gone critical. The second they slow down...boom. In the seriousness of it all, I still had to wonder about Devoe. Him and Marlize must have a plan that will only work with me out of the prison. Unless he wants all the meta's in the prison.

Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT. I should've known he had an ulterior motive for getting me out of that prison. I'll have to do something about that. Only one problem at a time, so first I need to make sure at these two don't blow up Central City. I watched them bicker back and forward before Jesse asked the question.

"Where is Barry? Can't he help us?" She asked. Considering they want nothing to do with me, they probably don't know I'm not in jail. I thought about anything they could really do to stop that thing from blowing. "Who need's Barry? I'm faster and smarter than he is." Wally stated, yet didn't seem so sure about it.

Jesse just shook her head. "I'm going to Earth-3 to find Jay Garrick to get help. Don't do anything stupid." She told him before running off. "I love you..." He shouted out after she was already gone. He walked around the woman who was holding the remote, glaring at her. Then he turned to Vibe and Killer Frost.

He walked over and managed to get Vibe in Speedster time. I watched as he tried to portal the bomb to Earth-15. During my two weeks, I visited a few Earth's. Earth-15 was one of them, there was only one inhabitant. Superboy prime. He turned that Earth into a wasteland, no life anywhere to be found.

Their attempts were unsuccessful since they were moving too fast, along with Cisco's body couldn't handle being at this speed for long periods of time. While Cisco was in Speedster time, I did learn that the color will go from blue, to yellow, then purple before it's game over. He then proceed to leave.

After he left, I walked over to inspect the thing. I looked all around it. Maybe if someone were to hit it with enough lightning then it could possibly reset this thing. Or if you got to it in time, you could freeze it to cool it down. I pondered that, but then I felt someone powered by speed force coming. I ran back to my spot as to not be seen, and saw Jesse and Jay run in.

They inspected the fission engine, then ran out. I wondered how much lightning I would need to actually reset the thing. Shaking my head, I ran to Star Labs to see what they would do about it. Using the speed force trick Savitar used on Wally and I, I made sure I wasn't seen as I walked into the Cortex.

Wally was seriously considering throwing that thing into the Speed Force. If the time wraith's won't kill him for that, I just might. I looked closer at Jay. He seems to be sweating a lot, more than he should be. I looked at him more closely and realized, he isn't as young as he used to be.

Jay Garrick can't stay in Speedster time very long, and I don't think he realizes that yet. They talked a little bit longer then raced off. I followed them shortly after bugging the entire building and closing off Thawn's secret room, arriving as Wally brought Caitlin into our time. I watched Killer Frost laugh after they told her that they wanted her to cool the damn thing down.

Somehow, that only made it worse turning the container yellow with cracks appearing. I watched as Killer Frost took a step back. Seems that their plans don't always work out. As Killer Frost tried to freeze it again, I saw that time was catching up to her. She couldn't hold her blast anymore.

When Wally put Killer Frost back, I heard her ask him not to let Caitlin die. I thought about it, Caitlin was always on my side...until Flashpoint. She hated Killer Frost, but now she enjoys her. I can't help but wonder what it would've been like had I not caused Flashpoint. I know for sure I wouldn't have had to deal with Savitar.

I saw that Jesse had the idea of hitting it with lightning and Wally jumping onto the idea. It was very amusing seeing him thinking he won. I watched them run in a circle a few times, then watched as Wally threw his bolt followed by Jesse. When it came time for Jay, he stumbled and fell.

I stepped forward, making myself known by vibrating my hand and throwing a bolt in his place. As the explosion died down, everyone fell down. Wally turned around along with Jesse. I turned my voice modulator on, stepping forward. "Hello Flash." I said in a voice that sounded similar to Zoom's.

Wally stepped forward pissed off. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, preparing for a fight. I smirked, not that anyone could see it, and told him," I am the true justice. I am also vengeance. To you and other speedster's, I am your God, but you could just call me...Godspeed." I ran off with both Jesse and Wally following me.

We ran through the city, jumping off buildings, phasing through walls, letting them barely catch me before I took off making them madder. Then I lead them to the air field hanger where everyone met for the Dominator invasion. I stood outside as I waited for them to catch up. Wally appeared first. "I don't care who you are. You're going down." He told me, then ran right at me.

Having enough of his arrogant attitude, I ran straight to him and punched him straight in the face. He got up and lunged at me, but I side stepped it and kneed him in his ribs. "Pathetic. You are weak, Flash. Not worthy of the name." I told him, picking him up by his throat. He hit my arm, making me let him go before he took off. I laughed and gave chase.

We ran again through Central City, dodging cars and people. I saw he was running towards the football stadium. Thinking fast, I made a time remnant of myself. I made the remnant go get the old Flash suit and come after. I arrived at the stadium to see Vibe, Killer Frost, Wally, and Jesse along with Harrison holding a gun.

"All this for me?" I asked, "I'm touched." I finished. "I guess it's time we put you on ice." Killer Frost said. She tried to blast me, but I ran around her and hit a nerve with would stop her from moving. Flash and Jesse Quick came at me, while Vibe tried to blast where ever I was. "Why can't I hit him?" I heard Vibe ask only for Harrison to respond,"Because you're aiming where he is, instead of where he is going."

I laughed then stopped abruptly, tripping them too in the process. That's when my time remnant came. I saw them all shocked at the appearance of Barry. I then watched as they all glared. All except Killer Frost. Interesting. He looked around and saw me. "Godspeed." He whispered. Vibe turned to him, even now he was glaring at him he still decided to say something snarky.

"Of course, a murderer would know someone like this clown." He told my time remnant. I growled out, but turned to Barry-2 (My time remnant) "So, the real Flash has come back after Devoe released him." I said out loud so that they could all hear me. Vibe and Wally were shocked. "You're lying. He killed Devoe." Wally said, glaring at Barry-2. I laughed, then looked all of them. "You truly don't know do you. Devoe set it up so that he could work freely. You fools only helped his cause."

Barry-2 ran at me, I ran the other way. Wally and Jesse soon followed. I made sure that Barry-2's lightning was orange again instead of my white lightning. We ran laps around the stadium, lighting up everything. I ran down and knocked Harrison and Vibe to the side before throwing lightning at Wally and Jesse.

I grabbed Barry-2 by his throat. What was it Zolomon said? You could always make a time remnant, as long as you could kill yourself. I looked at everyone's expressing as I held his throat in my hand. Wally and Vibe looked like they couldn't care less. Jesse and Killer Frost had genuine fear as to what was about to happen. Harrison, he had anger.

It seems like a few actually do care. I let go of Barry-2, watching him 'disappear' in the Speed force.

Wally ran at me one more time. Growing tired of this game, I picked him up by his throat once he was close enough and slammed him on the ground.

"You just don't get it do you?" I told them, then I ran to the middle of the stadium. " I AM GODSPEED." I shouted before running out.

Once I got back to my lab, I sat in my chair and looked at the clips I had from Star Labs as I grabbed Barry-2 and noticed that neither Joe or Iris were surprised I was there but shocked that I truly was framed. I watched as they tried to yell at Wally to try and save me.

I filed that away then sat in thought. I would like a team. A team of people I know I could trust. I started thinking about anyone and everyone I could actually turn to. Then it hit me. What if I grabbed my old friends from when they were about to die? That would make my list a whole lot bigger.

As I sat back and thought, a date came to mind. One of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, though I also had to fight her counterpart. I looked up the date for the death of Dinah Laurel Lance. The Black Canary shall sing again.


	3. My allies or nothing

_**This chapter might have Barry jumping into different fandoms. Onto the story.**_

 _ **My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. After I was falsely imprisoned, my friends left me in prison to rot after feeling alone and betrayed. After one of my enemies set me free, I continued to be a hero but on my terms. I will travel around the multiverse to defeat anyone who tries to harm the innocent. I am...Godspeed.**_

I opened my multiverse file and looked into it as I looked for the right moment to save Laurel. I opened my file, looking at the reports I had on multiple Earth's. I watched how Earth-2 was able to progress faster than us. Earth-3 had different variations of us on Earth-1, Earth-4 has everyone's alignment switched so who ever is good here is evil there. Earth-5 was a Earth that held actual zombies.

I stopped at Earth-5 and watched. I labeled that Earth **Izombie**. As I looked at the various Earth's, it hit me. Earth's 2, 3, 10, 14, 15, 18, 19, 25, 32, 38, and X all have Kryptonians. I turned the satellites around and focused them on the area where Kara told me Krypton was supposed to be.

My computer finally let out an notice saying that the perfect time to get Laurel is right after the Arrow hits her. If I do it before, there is a chance of me messing up the timeline. I put the finishing touches on Gideon, before uploading her into my suit. I opened my file on the bus meta's that Devoe had yet to catch. I walked around before starting another file. Project-Kr.

 _ **Time skip**_

I got my armor on, ready to jump into the Speed force when I saw it. On the camera at I had at Star Labs in the speed room, I watched as Iris now had speed. Isn't that just wonderful. I'll deal with that later...actually, I think she should be able to keep the speed. I pondered that while something new popped up.

Once again the Legends are screwing with time. I'm dealing with them the second Laurel is okay. I ran into the Speed force with the date April 6, 2016 in mind. I exited the Speed Force at the jail where Damian Darhk was supposed to kill Laurel.

In my suit, I attacked everyone from behind while not being seen by Green Arrow, Spartan, Damian, or Andy.

I never really knew how Laurel died, just that she did. So when I got to the cafeteria where they were, I watched in silence as Oliver shot an arrow at Damian.

Did he really just do that? Since when did that ever work against him. I grew angry at Oliver as I watched the arrow fly towards Laurel. I ran in fast enough so that I wouldn't have lightning and grabbed the arrow as it was starting to enter her body. I injected her with a sedative so that she would appear dead to them.

I had to stop myself from killing Damian Darhk. Turing around, I ran out so that I would be able to pick her up from the hospital before they declared her dead.

I appeared at the hospital in my suit and stood in front of the nurse who had Laurel. "I can cure her at my station. She doesn't have long." I told the nurse. She looked at me, I then took off my helmet...something I might regret later. "Only I can save her." I told her trying to make her believe me.

The nurse nodded her head and so I put my helmet back on and picked up Laurel and ran back to my time. I gave her the antidote and walked back to my computer.

5 minutes later I heard a gasp and then a yell. I turned around a saw Laurel looking around frantically. "Where am I? What's going on?" She asked. I walked slowly over to her. "Hey, Laurel. Remember me?" I asked softly making sure I didn't startle her. She looked at me and I saw recognition in her eyes.

"Barry? What's going on? Where is Oliver and Damian Darhk?" She asked, looking down at herself.

I motioned for her to come to me, and pulled up her file that I had before I had to change it. She walked over and watched her death through the camera in the prison. Since time hasn't really changed, the tape would stay the same.

"Right now, they all think you are dead. To them, you have been dead for 2 years. Take some time to let this all settle in, and by the way. I am still Barry Allen, but I am no longer Flash. That belongs to someone else. I am now Godspeed." I told her.

She looked down at me. "You seem sad, yet so angry. Kind of like Oliver. Why?" She asked. I saw that she was genuinely concerned, and so I told her.

"You mean to tell me that after 4 years of protecting this city and even more of a CSI they thought you murdered Clifford Devoe without a doubt? That's stupid." Laurel told me. I smiled at her. "Yeah, and while I sat in jail, nobody visited. Not Oliver, not Joe, not even my fiance. Now I'm making a team of heroes to battle large scale crisis and to be able to help out the little guy more often." I told her.

She walked around my base, looking at everything I had. "Get me a new suit, one that can survive virtually anything and I'll be the first to join your team." She said, wearing that smirk that I love so much. "Agreed." I stated, putting on my helmet. "You are free to leave anytime, but I will let you know this. The multiverse is real. I only say this because your Earth-2 counterpart is here and goes by the name of Black Siren. Also, there is a new Black Canary. She is Dinah Drake." I informed her.

She nodded and walked towards the rooms I had at the back. I looked at the files that appeared as I was gone. Apparently two pods crashed down here on Earth. The government has one, but the other...is lost.

I remember when I went to Earth-18...

 _ **Flashback Earth-18 (Smallville)**_

 _As I exited the Speed Force, I looked around. What's going on here? I ran around trying to figure out where I was, when I passed a sign. I'm in Smallville, Kansas._

 _Why does that sound familiar? I looked up and saw a meteor shower coming right towards this town. I watched everyone evacuate the town. I ran in to see if I could help, running people out of town until I found this pod surrounded by what looked like kryptonite in the middle of a pond._

 _I grabbed the pod and pulled it out the pond, as it opened I saw the girl open her eyes. She looked like Kara...but different. This must be when she first crashed on this Earth._

 _She looked at me, as if finally noticing me then glared. She spoke some foreign language before flying off. I watched and got ready to give chase, but I heard a shout coming from what looked like the Queen mansion nearby. I ran in, not caring that the sign said Luthor. I ran in and punched two people who were smiling while watching a third who was almost getting sucked into the portal into said portal then ran out._

 _ **Flashback**_ **end**

I used the satellites to pinpoint exactly where the pod crashed to see if I could find what they missed, while also hacking into government files to see who else they got.

Then I remembered. The freaking Legends. I put on my suit and ran back in time to where they were and watched them look for a death totem. A totem that Elvis Presley had. I phased into the time ship before I noticed that it took off. I walked into the main hull where everyone was gathered.

I shut Gideon off so that she wouldn't alert them I was here. "For someone who regularly messes with time...You sure do know how to make a mess of it." I spoke out, gathering everyone's attention.

"Who the hell are you?" Sara asked. I looked at her, then to Ray and Rory. The latter had the heat gun ready. I laughed out loud while Sara grabs her batons. "Let me give you a small hint." I said, making sure I went slow enough that my lightning was it's original orange before running around the ship and standing in the library. "Let's see, the last time we met we stopped an invasion. The time before that, you berated me for saving my mother and having to beg Thawn to kill her to resent the timeline." I growled out that last part.

Sara and Ray widened their eye's. I watched Amaya, Zari, and Nate rush in. Ray stepped forward. "Barry? Is that you? What happened?" He asked. I could tell my body was vibrating cause they visibly took a step back. Rory stood tall though. "Flash. What do you want?" he asked, going for the beer on the nearby table.

Staring at them all, I took off my helmet letting them all see my face. "I am no longer Flash." I told him walking around. "I came because for people who ragged on me for saving my mom...it seems you are always messing with time in one way or another. I came to see why that was, only to find that a Time Demon is close to being released because of you." I told them.

They all looked at each other confused. "Barry...what are you talking about?" Sara asked. I looked at them in shock. "You seriously don't know, do you? I wouldn't be surprised considering it is you, but Amaya? You don't know either?" I asked. They all looked at Amaya who shrank under all their gazes.

"I have no clue what he is talking about." She stated, rubbing her totem. I laughed out," And that's exactly your problem. You do not understand the history of it all. Do you realize that out of all the totem barer's one of them betrayed the others and sided with Malice." I told them as I put my helmet back on, then continued,"Anyway, there is a war coming. How soon, I'm not sure. Considering how often you mess with time, including the one instant you broke time, we won't know."

After I finished my piece, I left. Jumping out the time ship into a breach.

I was running towards Coast City, then I felt it. I felt fear. I looked around and watched as something entered the atmosphere. I pressed a button on my arm. "Gideon, call in...everyone." I told her as I ran into the city.

I ran into the city and saw a man in a green suit with a lantern emblem on his chest. I ran right beside him, making him jump when he realized someone was next to him. "What's the story on this guy?" I asked him. He turned to me while creating a shield,"His name is Parallax and the more fear near him the stronger he is. By the way, just call me Green Lantern." He told me.

I ran out from under his shield and created a bunch of lightning and threw it at Parallax while Green Lantern continued to blast it. Next thing I knew, a portal opened and out came Vibe, Killer Frost, and Flash (Wally). They looked around then jumped into action.

Looking around, I ran 200 miles away from the city. As I left, I noticed the Time ship had arrived and was firing at Parallax with Killer Frost and Green Lantern above blasting at him. Once I was back far enough, I thought of every happy memory I had then broke into a run. I ran faster than I ever had, not noticing anything passing by me before I hit light speed.

Running at light speed was amazing, but there wasn't time for that. I made it back into the city with my hand vibrating, covered with lightning ready for a devastating infinite mass punch.

Green Lantern watched as I ran up a building ready to hit Parallax. Once I lifted off the building to hit him, he covered us with a shield. When I hit Parallax, the destruction was so powerful it destroyed most of Parallax and the 3 blocks surrounding us.

As I ran back to the ground, I saw that Green Arrow, Black Canary(Dinah Drake), Spartan, and Wild Dog here. Vibe and Flash got on either side of me, watching with a close eye. Flash stepped up to me. "Not so strong now are you?" He said, walking closer and closer. I looked around and baring Killer Frost, with Green Lantern throwing Parallax into the sun, none seemed too concerned.

Standing up straight, I spoke,"You have a problem, Flash?" I asked him. Green Arrow looked at him confused, but Flash didn't care. "Yea, now we are bringing you in." Flash said. I whispered to Gideon,"Are they all here?" I heard her tell me yeah. Looking down at Flash I chuckled. "You and what army?" I asked. The legends left after Parallax was stopped. Everyone else though, they lined up right beside him. "Godspeed, your time is up." Vibe told me.

Looking around at Arrow, Wild Dog, Spartan, Vibe, Flash, Killer Frost, and Black Canary, I laughed. They looked at each other confused. "What is it you find so funny?" Green Arrow asked me. I started stepping backwards. "You have shown me yours-" I started, then a portal opened behind me,"Now let me show you mine."

Out of the portal stepped out a new team of friends I had made across the multiverse that had wanted to be a part of something bigger. Out of the portal came Liv Moore, the Zombie hero of Earth-5, Lady Thor/Jane Foster of Earth-17, Superwoman/Lois Lane of Earth-14, Spider-Man/Peter Parker of Earth-50, Cole Mcgrath of Earth-21, Black Canary/Laurel Lance and finally Red Hood/Jason Todd of Earth-1.

Giving one last smirk, I told him,"This is my team. My army."


	4. The makings of The Justice League

_**My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. After I was falsely imprisoned, my friends left me in prison to rot after feeling alone and betrayed. After one of my enemies set me free, I continued to be a hero but on my terms. I will travel around the multiverse to defeat anyone who tries to harm the innocent. I am...Godspeed.**_

As we stared each other down, I got an alert from Central City. Devoe is attacking one of the bus meta's. Just as I went to tell them, Flash ran towards me and with that, the battle begun.

Looking at Superwoman," Get to Central City and watch for The Thinker. I just got an alert from Central City, so he might be attacking a meta." I shouted to her as I fought Flash. I looked at him charging me, then I kicked him in his chest.

Taking a brief moment to look around, I watched our teams fight. I watched as Red Hood shot at Green Arrow only for him to take cover on top of a building and start firing back. I saw how Killer Frost had Cole on the ropes, with his powers of electricity not doing much since he can't fully go out without destroying this entire city block.

"Barry, I just saw what looked like a parademon. If it really was one, then we need to stop that fight before their leader gets here." Superwoman told me through comms. I stood there confused. "What are parademons? Who is their leader?" I asked, the name sounded familiar but I couldn't place why.

"All I can say is you either need to finish this fight and rest up, or just stop it completely. Either way, this is a fight that will need all we have." She said before going offline.

Flash jumped up, and I had time to see Lady Thor punch Vibe into a car before running to the nearest stadium.

It wasn't a far run. Both Canary's were already there fighting. I ran to the middle of the field. "So Flash. You really think you have the upper hand?" I asked him, noticing his cocky attitude. He turned to his side and I watched someone appear next to him. Ralph. "Well, this time I'll have help." He told me.

Looking at the Elongated Man, I sighed. "This is your plan? What of the rest of your group?" I asked. As I said that, a portal opened up and out flew Lady Thor into the stands followed by Vibe.

I watched Jane slump into one of the chairs, exhausted. I was going to run to her, but I got sucker punched by Flash and then wrapped up by the Elongated Man.

"Gideon, tell everyone to regroup on my position." I told her. Elongated Man started tightening around me just as Flash ran over and started punching me at super speed.

Enough is enough. I phased out of his grip and grabbed Flash by his neck. "You want to play with the big kids? Fine then." I told him, then did something Savitar did to me but on a bigger scale. I dragged him into the Speed Force and slammed him against things across Time.

He was slammed against the first pyramid, a dinosaur, what looked to be a robot, Savitar himself, and into his home in Central city before going back to the stadium. By the time we got back, he was knocked out. Everyone was still fighting but everyone was tiring themselves out. Green Arrow beat Red Hood, while Cole beat Killer Frost not having to hold back anymore. Laurel defeated Dinah, while Spider-Man and Liv were still fighting Wild Dog and Spartan, though due to them being who they are the fight is one sided now.

"Everyone, back to the base. I'll follow you soon." I told them. The one's who were up nodded, and gathered the rest and jumped into one of our portals. I stayed were I was, making sure everyone one of my team was gone.

Green Arrow notched an arrow and aimed it at me. "That was a bad idea. Now it's just you against us." He told me. "Killer Frost and Black Canary were knocked out with Spartan and Wild dog injured. That leaves you, Vibe, and the Elongated Man. Now if you would have listened, I would've told you that I have gotten an alert from Central City and that they needed to get there." I replied.

He just stared at me, watching me. Elongated Man and Vibe ran to his side and I continued," A war is coming. I don't know who you can or can't trust, but know this. We will need everyone that can fight. Whether we have problems or not we need to come together for this threat. Until then, if you need me...I'll be there in a Flash." I finished with a smirk before running off.

As I ran back to H.Q. I thought about everything that has happened. Thawn, Zolomon, Savitar, Devoe, and my friends leaving me. As much as I don't want it to hurt, it still does.

Is it wrong for me to want them to feel exactly how I feel? Then again, last year I wasn't a very good friend to them while trying to keep Iris alive. Though it wasn't like they tried to keep us together. Caitlin and Killer Frost...how would I even begin to help with that? Problem for another time, I'm back at H.Q.

I walked in and went straight to the med-bay. I saw that Jason and Jane were on the beds being healed. "How are they, Gideon?" I asked her, looking at their stats. "They are healing well. Mr. Todd has a cracked rib and a concussion. Ms. Foster on the other hand is just suffering from exhaustion. They will both be fine after a while." She informed me. I nodded," Good. Keep me notified of their progress." I told her then walked out.

Walking to our meeting room, I saw the rest of the team there. I took off my helmet and sat down. "So, how are you guys?" I asked, sliding down in my chair. Lois turned to the screen while Cole turned to me.

"What the hell is going on Barry? We aren't here to settle disputes between your old team and you." He asked with a mild glare. I sighed, knowing that was coming. "I agree 100% Cole. It has something to do with what Lois has told me. It seems we will have a fight on our hands. A guy who hops dimensions and takes over worlds." I informed him.

He grunted and turned to Lois. She glared at Cole and he sat up in his chair. Liv laughed at him before he shocked her. Then she started going full on Zombie mode, or more aptly known, Beast Mode. Though Lois started getting angrier.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" She shouted, causing Liv and Cole to jump and Laurel to look up from her phone. Peter just walked in, holding a hot dog. Brushing her hair out of her face," Now that I have your attention, I can start. After Barry told me to come here due to an alert, I flew as fast as I could. When I got here though, it wasn't a meta-human. It was a Parademon."

Out of all of us, Peter was the only one who held an actual expression. "Parademon? What are those?" He asked looking around confused. Lois looked straight at me. "Parademons are foot soliders. The first line of attack. The actual threat...is their leader. The conqueror of planets. He is the ruler of the planet Apokolips. He wears the symbol Omega as he is the last thing people usually see. He..is Darkseid."


	5. To Reveal or To Hate

_**My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. After I was falsely imprisoned, my friends left me in prison to rot after feeling alone and betrayed. After one of my enemies set me free, I continued to be a hero but on my terms. I will travel around the multiverse to defeat anyone who tries to harm the innocent. I am...Godspeed.**_

After she said that name, everyone froze. I leaned forward, sitting up straight. "Darkseid? You sound like you know the name, Lois. Tell me about Darkseid." I told her. Cole and Liv looked at her, waiting for her response. She was about to speak, but Peter beat her to it. "Isn't he like the ruler of some world?" He asked.

Lois pulled something up on the screen. "Peter, you are correct. He rules the planet Apokolips, he goes planet to planet conquering them and using the inhabitants to make parademons. He is of a race of New Gods, along with the planet they are constantly at war with known as New Genesis. He searches for the Anti-life equation." She informed us.

I walked over to the screen and pulled up something. "So not only do we have to worry about this, but we still need to worry about devoe." I said to myself really.

"We might need a better force. I mean, us together can do a lot, but we can't fight a war." Peter told me. I looked at him, upset about what he just said. Just then Jane walked in. "Hey Jane. How you feeling?" I asked her. She smiled at me," Feeling ready to fight a battle. Though I want to beat the smirk off the glasses guy." She told us.

I looked around at the people gathered here. "We need to prepare for anything. Does anyone know where Laurel is?" I asked.

Liv laughed and said,"Yeah, she was considering going to some people called the legends." I just sighed and rubbed my neck. Walking over to the computer and pulled up the files on our latest invasion. "Considering what we just talked about, we might need to gather all of them." I told them.

Looking at the screen, Peter and Liv walked up to it. "All these people...who are they?" Liv asked, looking at the files from Earth-X. "Team Arrow, Team Flash, and the Legends. All heroes...well most heroes. And now we also have Green Lantern. Team Arrow consists of Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wild Dog, Spartan, and Mr. Terrific." I started, pulling up their photo's.

Then I pulled up the Legends,"Then we have White Canary, Atom, Heat Wave, Vixen, Steel, and Zari. Firestorm was there, but with Martin dead firestorm is no more. Well, I could make something to give him the powers himself." I told them.

Liv and Peter looked at the final file. "This is your old team?" Liv asked me. Opening up the file that said Star Labs, she pulled up the info on Jesse Quick, the current Flash, Killer Frost, Vibe, the Elongated Man, Iris, Harrison Wells, and Joe. I looked at every single one of them. "Yea, my old team. All of them quick to turn on me after all we been through." I told her.

Ignoring the looks of sympathy, I turned to the map of Central City. "Right now we might have a war on two fronts. Devoe and this Darkseid. Until we know for sure that he is coming, take to the streets. Do what you are used to. Saving lives. If you need to return to your Earth, then I will send out a beacon letting you know that we all need you. If you stay on this Earth then great." I told everyone who was currently gathered here, which was everyone but Jason.

Laruel looked at me, she just got back from visiting the Legends. "Well unless I'm going to Star City, I'm staying." She told me. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

I smiled and told them all to do what they do. They all left...all but Lois. "We need to talk, Barry." She told me. I walked over to where she stood. She just stared at me, then opened two files side by side. Project Kr and Project Shadow. "Ugh, those." I whispered. She glared at me. " What are these?" She asked, well more questioned.

Standing up and opening the files, I showed her. "After my visit to Earth-38 and seeing Kara, I often wondered if Krypton existed here. I started to create a project that would be able to find Krypton, or at least the survivors of it. As for Project Shadow...as a kid I had a friend. He went by Prince. We were the best of friends, but as with life we drifted away after he moved from town. After a while he came back, but when he did it was when the particle accelerator blew." I started.

She nodded and waited for me to continue. "After I found out about Eobard Thawne, I went on my own for the first time. He came back...he said he was too early. I was so happy to see him, but he was different. He still helped me but before he left, he told me not to...not to trust the speedster in yellow and the one who see's all." I said, shocked as Prince told me in the past.

"Damn it" I yelled out, throwing a chair across the room. Lois just sat back and watched. "He knew all along. I should've listened. How could I have been blind? Cisco still is pissed about Flashpoint and Wally never got over me being Flash. Damn it." I shouted then turned to Lois.

"Prince told me, when I needed him most, he would be back." I finished. I can't believe it. I always thought he was joking. "Sorry for ranting and the throwing Lois." I told her after I sat down.

She looked at me sadly,"I know how betrayal feels Barry. The Justice League on my Earth voted me out after I permanently dealt with Ms. Luthor. I nearly died in the fight. Lana having to take my mantle. I know that feeling, but you know what? Like you, I still cared about the world...but their were times I also needed the Justice League."

I tried to figure out what she meant by that last part, until it hit me. "You want me to reveal that I'm Godspeed?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "If and when Darkseid comes, we will need everyone and they can't be focused on you when a villain is here." She informed me.

I went to reply, but Jane walked in. "So, you want back up when you reveal yourself?" She said with a smile. I shook my head and put my helmet on. "No, I won't need help, but you can enjoy the show." I said with a smirk before running out.

Running to Star Labs brought back memories of the old days. None of that matters now. I ran straight to the cortex where I knew they'd be. I saw Wally first. Turning on the modulator, "Hello Flash. Let's see if you can finally catch God." I told him. Vibe tried to blast me, but I ran out. Flash ran behind me, running up buildings, jumping off moving vehicles, racing through the city.

I stopped and let Flash catch up. "You used to be faster. What happened, Flash? Did Savitar scare the wit out of you? Is it me? Or have you always been this weak." I asked him.

He shouted out before running in a circle. I watched him, unaware that it was a trick. As soon as he threw the bolt of lightning, I went to move and grab it but I couldn't. I looked down and saw a pair of arms wrapped around my legs. I looked up and the bolt hit me, blasting me into a nearby wall. The Elongated Man had halted me.

I stood up, and glared at them though they couldn't see it. As I got up, I was blasted again but this time by dimensional energy meaning Vibe was here. I got cocky with them. I see that now.

"Yeah, we got you now!" Flash yelled out. Vibe kept blasting me as Flash continued," All this talk about you being God. We beat Savitar, the fastest speedster who was a future version of the last guy. Even in the future he was a freaking baby. Boo Hoo, Reverse Flash killed my mom and Zoom killed my dad. That guy didn't deserve what he had." Flash finished.

After that, I saw red. I got up, ignoring the pain I felt from Vibe. "You don't think the last Flash...THE REAL FLASH felt pain? I shall show you what he felt all at once." I told him menacingly. Flash took a step back, before running off. Vibe tried to hit me again, but I grabbed him and ran him into the nearest wall. I grabbed his hands and broke them.

As he screamed out, I threw him into the road before taking off after Flash. I easily caught up with him, getting beside him. "Are you ready to feel what he felt, Flash? Will you stay true to the name?" I asked him before tripping him. I punched him multiple times, on his face, chest, and ribs. Flash punched my face, but I didn't feel a thing.

I grabbed him by his neck. As I lifted him up, I charged my other hand with speed force energy and hit his spine as hard as I could. I dropped him as he screamed in pain. I noticed a crowd appear. I turned towards them, seeing the shock and awe on their faces. I barely stayed still long enough for the public to see me since I became Godspeed.

I picked up the Flash and ran back to Star Labs. Throwing him into the mannequin, I asked Caitlin, Joe, and Iris a few questions. " You expect him to beat Devoe? To be able to handle the things the last Flash went through? Their is a crisis coming. Gather who you can." I told them. Looking down at Flash, I continued,"He will heal. But the next time he mentions my mother or my dad again, I'll do worse." I finished before running out.

I ran so fast that I missed the one thing Iris said.

 _ **Iris pov**_

Godspeed had threw Wally into his mannequin, then turned to us. "You expect him to beat Devoe? To be able to handle the things the last Flash went through" He started. I was starting to get a funny feeling. "Their is a crisis coming. Gather who you can." He continued. I looked at dad, and he slowly went for his gun. We just got done defending from the people from Earth-X.

He looked down at Wally. "He will heal, but the next time he mentions my mother or my dad...I'll do worse." He finished before running out. His mother or dad? Wait...is that.."Barry?"


	6. Confronted

_**My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. After I was falsely imprisoned, my friends left me in prison to rot after feeling alone and betrayed. After one of my enemies set me free, I continued to be a hero but on my terms. I will travel around the multiverse to defeat anyone who tries to harm the innocent. I am...Godspeed.**_

 _ **Barry pov**_

After I did what I did to Wally, I left. It's been a few days, so I turned on my comms to see if anything was up. I got to the Coast before stopping. "What the hell were you thinking!" I heard on my comms. I forgot I had those in. I recognized the voice of Lois.

Sighing out loud,"You'll have to be more specific. At what point do you mean?" I asked her, and then she went on a rant about how I shouldn't have almost killed Wally.

I wasn't even going to dignify her with a response. I heard thunder so I tensed up. I turned, prepared for a fight. I saw it was just Jane. Turning back to the sea, I asked her,"What is it?"

Jane just walked up beside me. "We got word that Devoe got the last of the meta's he wanted, finishing with the Elongated man. He got him right after you took off with Wally. Now it's time to finish Devoe. We don't need any distractions when Darkseid and his army comes." She told me. I turned to her. "What happened to you on your Earth? I mean, why did you say yes to this?" I asked her.

Looking into the sky, she answered. "A few years ago, our government decided to make a law saying that anyone who had abilities had to be registered. A few like minded heroes and I decided we weren't going to accept that. What started as a small protest ended as a superhuman civil war. Heroes so busy beating each other up that we forgot our true purpose." She started.

Not liking where this was going, I let her continue. "A agency like your A.R.G.U.S. here that went by the name of S.H.E.I.L.D. started to employ mind controlled villains to fight for the registered heroes. Long story short, a villain named Tinkerer took advantage of the fact we weren't protecting the people and used the mind controlled villains to create more people like them. Under mind control and able to share abilities.

They were called 'The Fold'. It took multiple heroes dying and even more being mind controlled before we came back together to defeat the threat, but even though the threat was defeated and the bill was rescinded...most of the heroes who registered used our families and friends against us. They crossed lines that shouldn't have ever been crossed." She finished, then turned to me.

She grabbed my mask, then took it off and stared into my eyes. "Thor...he killed Darcy and Eric trying to bring me in. I had just got my powers. I didn't want to be bagged and tagged like a animal. All it got me was my remaining family killed and hatred for the man who I thought loved me." She told me.

Studying her face as if it was the last time i'd see her,"I'd never betray anyone. Especially you." I told her. She smiled at me and leaned in. I slowly leaned in, then our lips met. There we were, on the beach. Holding each other while softly kissing, unaware of Lois in the sky smiling down at us.

As we pulled apart, I smiled at her. "I enjoyed that." I told her. She just smiled at me then shook her head. "Hey, completely off subject, could you make something that would help me control my powers and have another way to fight?" She asked. I thought about it as I put my helmet on.

"I could. Would you like a Hammer like Thor? An axe or something like the amp that Cole has." I asked. She pondered it. "Let me get back at you with my answer." She responded. I nodded and got ready to run back to base. That's when we all saw it, more like them. Iris, Wally, and Cisco.

"Something I can help you with, Flash?" I asked them.

Wally stepped forward. "Yeah, you can cut the crap. We know you are Barry." He spat out, glaring at me. I gave a small smirk, yet I was shocked. I wonder how they found out. "If you must know, my name is August Heart." I told them. On other Earth's that was the true name of Godspeed.

They all just stared at me. Then Iris came forward. "Do you know where you messed up? When Wally talked about Nora and Henry, nobody other than Barry Allen would get that angry. After that, it wasn't hard to piece together. I know you. We grew up together. We stayed in the same house. We all were their with you as you learned your powers." She told me.

Jane just looked up, trying to hide the smile on her face. I turned away from them. "Ms. West, how do you figure I am Barry Allen?" I asked her.

She shook her head," Barry, we don't have time for this. Devoe has all the meta's, including Ralph. We need your help, as much as Cisco and Wally won't admit it."

Taking off my helmet," I stared each one of them down. "Give me one good reason why I should help you? Why I should help any of you. The last time I trusted you, I was betrayed. So...Iris, or better yet Wally. Why should I help. How about you, Cisco? You who were always pissed at me for something out of my control who then abandoned me." Iris was about to respond, when we saw 4 satellites going into the sky.

I looked at them confused. "Before you answer that, tell me. Are those your satellites?" I asked, pointing at the ones that are about to leave our sight. Wally glared at me as Cisco and Iris turned around.

I turned to Jane,"Get the team on this. This has the look of Devoe." I told her. She jumped in the air and flew away, looking at Iris who was watching the satellites fearfully. Sighing out,"I'll help you just this once. This won't become a habit. Now let's go to Star Labs." I spoke out, before running back to my base.

Lois was standing at the computer, watching what was happening. "Lois, gather the team and prepare for a fight. I have a bad feeling about this." I told her right before I ran out and headed towards Star Labs.

Once I got there, I ran to the main room. "Let's get this over with. What do we know?" I asked Caitlin and Iris. Caitlin looked at me surprised. "You're Godspeed? How-I mean why-" She started, but Iris interrupted,"Caitlin, we don't have time for this. Barry, the satellites are part of Devoe's Enlightenment plan. If they all go up, then he will start to take over."

"So all we have to do is destroy one of the satellites? Great. Let's get to work." I told them.


	7. Enlightenment pt 1

**_I'm back. Sorry that it took so long with this story, I had to get a new computer. Onto the story._**

Barry walked into his base, scowling at his uncovering. I looked up the files that Star Labs had on the bus meta's. Cole and Peter walked in and looked at the screen. "What are we dealing with, Barry?" Cole asked. Barry kept looking through the files as though he didn't hear Cole.

Peter looked at the abilities of the Meta's that Devoe had transferred his mind to. "Gather the files we have on Devoe, will you Peter. We are headed to Star Labs for a joint project." Barry told Peter, then turned to Cole. "While Lois and Jane are taking care of the satellite's Devoe launched, we will be dealing with Devoe. He has more abilities and a mind that can use them almost to their full extent." Barry informed him.

Cole let out a growl and walked away. Barry just shook his head then plugged a flash drive into the computer. All files having to do with Devoe were pulled off.

As Barry pulled the flash drive out, Lois walked in. She sat in a chair at the main table. "You know, you remind me of this guy I used to know who went by Batman. Always at his Batcomputer brooding. Don't be like that Barry. Just because we are working with those who basically betrayed you doesn't mean we lose focus of the mission." Lois told Barry as she got back up and walked to him.

Barry raced into the hanger, where we all kept our way of transportation. He pressed a button on his gauntlet that informed every other member to meet him there.

After about ten minutes, they had all arrived. Barry stepped forward, with Jane to his right and Jason to his left. "We are about to enter Star Labs to help them defeat Devoe. Lois and Jane have taken care of the satellites that he tried to release, but we are talking about a guy who plans for everything. Remember to watch each others backs, and always keep an eye out for the bystanders." He told the group in front of him.

Everyone looked at each other and then shook their heads, showing that they understood. Liv stepped forward,"What will we do?" She asked, and with good reason. Liv wasn't much good outside of one on one combat, depending on the brain she was on.

The team turned to Barry who had already put his mask on. "I'll let everyone know once we collaborated with Star Labs. Now suit up and meet me there." He told them before racing off.

Jason and Cole looked at each other before going to two bikes that were parked near the door. One red and the other blue with lightning streaks. Liv shook her head before walking over to Peter.

"So, you want to ride with me or are you going to swing there, bug boy?" She asked him with a smile on her face. Peter fumbled with his mask, a blush creeping up on his face. "I-uh...I'll ride with you? You know, save web fluid for the fight, right?" Peter stammered out while Lois tried to hide a chuckle.

Liv just smiled at Peter and gently touched his arm. "You know Peter, no matter what you say, you will always be adorable to me." She told him before getting in a black 2018 dodge charger. Peter put his mask on to hide the small embarrassment that he felt. After he got into the vehicle, Liv started up the car and drove next to Jason and Cole.

Jane and Lois walked outside, both already in their uniforms. "Jane, you do realize that Barry really is falling for you, right? It's not just some rebound thing." Lois said as they walked to the street. Both Lois and Jane lifted into the air and watched as Liv, Jason, and Cole raced to Star Labs.

"I know that" Jane started as they flew behind the vehicles. "I didn't expect to fall for him, but it happened and I'm not going to change a thing about it.

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Barry walked into the cortex of Star Labs. Memories, both good and bad, came to him as he walked through his old base. As he walked in, he saw Cisco, Joe, and Caitlin by the monitor. He cleared his throat to let them know that he was there.

"Bar-" Joe started before Barry shook his head. "No Joe, it was Allen before therefore it shall be Allen now. Now what are we working with?" Barry asked, turning off the voice modulator.

As Joe was about to answer, Wally raced in with Jesse with Iris not far behind. Barry didn't even spare them a glance. "Your team has taken down one of the satellites, but Devoe still managed to launch another three." Cisco stated. Turning to him, Barry asked,"So, what do you suggest we do?"

Iris being the ever loving person she was, answered. "Just run in and do your thing so we can get this over with." She told Barry, not caring how it sounded. Nobody noticed Caitlin's hair slowly turning white.

"Iris, right now I couldn't care anymore less than what I do right now for your input. Why are you even this team's leader? What do you bring to the table?" Barry asked. Wally grew angry. As Iris was about to respond, Barry cut her off," Don't even answer that. The answer is nothing. You bring nothing to the team baring a little good publicity. Now, what are we doing about Devoe?" Barry finished.

As he did, his team had just walked in, all in uniform ready for a fight. They looked at Barry, but he just stared at Cisco. "Alright, we need someone to try and stop the satellites before the start his Enlightenment. Then we will need people to actually deal with Devoe since he has a ton of different abilities." Cisco stated.

Wally stepped forward. "All we need to do is knock him out, right? Then I can just speed in there and hit him. No need for the wanna be god over their or the team made for his ego." As he finished that statement, all the alarms in the building went off. Iris walked over to the monitor. "What's going on?" Wally asked.

Iris looked confused as did Cisco. "Devoe is attacking A.R.G.U.S. but we also have sightings of Reverse Flash." Cisco informed us. Barry looked at everyone in the room and they stared at him.

Barry sighed and stepped forward ready to speak. "Alright listen. I don't expect this to be a clean fight. We need to beat these two villains. Iris, Liv, Joe, and Cisco. You all stay here. If you see something, call it. Monitor your team's vitals. Caitlin, Superwoman, and Spider-man, you're with me locating the Reverse Flash. Everyone else, suit up and prepare for Devoe. Don't let him get into your head. Don't go in cocky and watch for any tricks he might have."

Everyone besides Wally, Iris, and Cisco nodded and moved. Barry sat back and watched, but something told him that this would be a long night.

 _ **Just a filler chapter to get back into the thick of things. Next chapter will show the fight against Devoe. Till next time.**_


	8. Part 2 (Godspeed and Superwoman)

Red lightning ran all throughout the city, skies darkening turning red as if the Sun its self went dark. Godspeed tried to catch up, but the lightning was getting faster and faster. Superwoman trying to catch him, but she isn't as fast as Godspeed so she's isn't doing any better.

Suddenly, it stopped showing the Reverse Flash in all his glory. He sat by the edge of the city, a place where nobody could get in the way of the fight. Godspeed and Superwoman arrived not long after he stopped. Godspeed and Reverse Flash stared at each other, Godspeed glaring at Reverse Flash even though he couldn't see it.

"You're new, yet so predictable. You just can't follow the timeline, can you. YOU'VE TAKEN MY HOME TWICE NOW." Reverse Flash yelled out, trembling with rage. Godspeed just continued to glare. "This all started with you, Thawne. You killed my mother, erasing your timeline. You engineered events that messed with your timeline. I bet you even gave me a team so that I would have to rely on them, always needing a second opinion on what I do. Well, I see that I was fine on my own. Even made a new team. You won't ruin my life anymore. I'm not Flash. I'm not Savitar, God of Speed. No...I..am...GODSPEED." Godspeed finished while charging at Reverse Flash.

They ran at each other so fast that all that Superwoman was able to see was the red, white, and yellow colors of their lightning. Godspeed punched Reverse Flash in the stomach, knocking him back. He got up and grabbed his red lightning throwing it at Godspeed only for him to catch it and throw it right back.

Godspeed raced around the plains chasing Reverse Flash. It was like he was playing with him. Reverse Flash turned and ran back at Godspeed, splitting into two different people. One ran at Superwoman while the other stayed with Godspeed. As they collided, lightning struck ten feet out leaving charred grass and trees.

Reverse Flash picked Godspeed up by his throat. "Your mother raised you well, so well. Too bad she was taken from you." He muttered in Godspeed's ear. Lightning raced over Godspeed's body as he punched Reverse Flash into the air. He grabbed his leg once he was high enough then slammed him onto the ground. "You will never touch anyone else!" He shouted angrily.

- _Line Break-_

Superwoman dashed forward while Reverse Flash was away from Godspeed, not knowing this was a time remnant, trying to slam him to the ground but he side stepped it letting her fly into the ground. "You know," He started."I fought Superman, in the future. I beat him." He told her before taking off into the city with Superwoman following.

She followed the red lightning to a base that said A.R.G.U.S.. She followed Reverse Flash past the A.R.G.U.S. base, watching a battle take place. It seemed to be a one sided fight with one man taking on multiple people.

When Superwoman looked forward, she saw too late a fist going towards her face. Reverse Flash had ran a mile away then ran back at her, charging up the power of an infinite mass punch, hitting her with the power of a dwarf star. She flew through three buildings before hitting the street five blocks away from where she originally was.

Superwoman wiped the blood away from her face, trying to stand up as she saw Reverse Flash coming closer. Just as he was about to get to her, he was hit from the side.

Killer Frost stepped into the light and blasted him again and again with blades of ice. Reverse Flash tried to run only for more ice to get shot into his leg. "I killed the Black Flash. You think you'll get away from me that easily?" She asked him with a small smirk on her face.

He looked at her. "Caitlin...or is it Killer Frost. Do you actually live up to the name? I mean after losing Ronnie then with Zolomon, I have to wonder how this didn't happen earlier. Or is that really why you went to Savitar. You wanted Flash." Reverse Flash was stalling for time. He knew he needed to stall for his plan to work, but it all counted on his partner doing his job.

Growing more angry at his words, unaware of any ulterior motives, Killer Frost made a sword of ice and stalked towards him. "Don't do it, Frost. He is stalling for time. We need him alive if we want to find out what's going on. Doesn't it seem too coincidental that him and Devoe attack at the same time?" Superwoman asked her, still trying to stand up showing that she was hurt more than she wanted to let on.

Reverse Flash just smiled as he vibrated himself to heal just a bit faster, not that they were able to see. He then got up and ran at Superwoman, but before he could get to her...he was stabbed in the heart. He turned and saw that Killer Frost never really turned from him and was ready the second he moved.

He fell to the ground, coughing up blood. "World's will live, world's will die and this universe...will never be the same." Reverse Flash told them as he faded away.

Standing up Superwoman glared at Killer Frost. "What have you done?" She asked angrily. Killer Frost turned away from her and walked away. She stopped a few feet away. "I've dealt with enough speedsters to know when we are dealing with a time remnant. Where is Barry, Superwoman?" Killer Frost finished before walking away.

 _-Line Break-_

Barry stood over Reverse Flash, lightning coursing all over his body. "You will pay for everything you have done." Barry whispered, knowing the man on the ground could hear him. Chuckling, Reverse Flash sat up trying to lean against a tree.

The red in his mask died down so that Barry could see his eye's. "Do you know why I hate you?" Eobard started as he took off his mask. "Not the crap I fed you last time, but the real reason? I hate you, because I looked up to you. I wanted to be a part of your flash family. Hell, I wanted to be you. You never noticed me. You treated me like I was just like everyone else. Like a bystander. You should've loved me, yet you rejected me. Then you went and got yourself killed. I saw an opportunity. I took your place. I took your family, and your wife." Eobard finished looking at Barry.

Barry dashed at Eobard, only for him to dodge at the last second. "Everyone thought I was you and oh, how i took advantage of that. I destroyed your legacy. I took your family. It was bliss...until Wally West showed up, tricking me back to my time. Wally may have defeated me and stopped what I was doing, but I realized I was your reverse. For every person you saved, I would kill 10 more and after I killed Iris then you showed how ruthless you could be." Eobard told Barry as he continued as he tried to dodge every punch and kick that Barry sent at him, getting closer every time.

The two speedsters continued to run around the city until they were on top of Mercury Labs. "Then I came here, after I found out what time you were from. I found your name. I finally got rid of the Flash, only to be stuck in this primitive time for over 15 years. I finally had a chance to go home and you ruined that, making me hate you more and more. Next came Flashpoint where you LOCKED ME IN A CAGE LIKE AN ANIMAL. Who was then villain then, Flash?" Eobard asked Barry. Eobard couldn't see his face due to the mask, but he knew that Barry was glaring at him.

"Now here we are," He continued,"My timeline is ruined again, leaving me with no option but to come here to the source. Only to find the center of my problem is Central City. I'm going to kill you, Flash. Once and for all. It may not be today, but I will kill you." Reverse Flash finished.

Godspeed and Reverse Flash ran at eachother, both with their fists raised. When they connected, you could see the energy released from miles away. Reverse Flash turned and ran down the building with Godspeed trying to tackle him from the side.

Godspeed caught up to Reverse Flash and punched him in the back of his head, sending him flying into a car. Reverse Flash raced towards Godspeed, charging the super sonic punch. Godspeed rolled to the side, trying to hit Reverse Flash from the side after he missed only for him to lean back sending Godspeed flying over him before running off.

Godspeed threw bolt after bolt of lightning at Reverse Flash for blocks until one managed to finally hit him, knocking him forward. Godspeed continued running at him, ready to deliver the final blow only for Reverse Flash to jump up and trip Godspeed. He zoomed over and grabbed Godspeed by his throat. "You know, a version of you was Savitar and yet you hate me more than him. Well, let me tell you something that will make this worse." Reverse Flash started, "Of all the people you have faced, you've always had trouble against family. Well I'm going to let you in on a little secret. WE. ARE. FAMILY." He finished, staring up at Godspeed who stopped struggling in shock.

"Yes, you're my uncle. Eddie Malcolm Thawne was really your twin." Eobard told him laughing. "Now, it doesn't even matter. It's time to finish this." He said as he started vibrating his hand. Right as he was about to shove his hand in Godspeed's chest, he was hit from the side by a woman. She stepped forward in what looked like Savitar's armor without a mask. She glared down at him and told him, "Step away from my father you futuristic piece of shit."


End file.
